Quem disse que Cupido era um anjo?
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Por que ele tem mais do que flechas encantadas, poções do amor e livros empoeirados para fazer pessoas se apaixonarem.
1. Como você conseguiu isso? É ilegal Lene!

Lily engoliu mais uma colher de sorvete, o gosto de morango invadindo sua boca, ela sorriu e logo depois desviou seu olhar para a porta aberta do salão principal, tendo uma bela visão dos jardins. A neve caia delicadamente sobre a grama e os arbustos e Lily sabia que daqui a poucos dias ela e suas amigas estariam brincando de guerra de neve.

Sentiu um perfume familiar, uma mistura de flores, como rosas e lírios, Lily adorava esse perfume. Virou seu rosto para ver uma bela garota de cabelos negros se sentar ao seu lado, ela tinha grandes olhos azuis com cílios que batiam na mesma forma que ela intensificava seu sorriso.

-Sorvete de morango?

Marlene perguntou sentando ao seu lado, Lily assentiu ainda prestando atenção a neve lá fora. Escutou sua melhor amiga cantarolar e virou seus olhos para ela, para logo depois fitar o frasco que a garota tinha em mãos.

Lily não pode disser direito, parecia um frasco de perfume, tinha um brilho perolado e ela sabia que já vira aquele brilho em outra hora de sua vida, sentiu vontade de se aproximar, mas continuou a tomar seu sorvete tranquilamente.

-O que é isso, Lene?

Marlene colocara o frasco de lado e pegava algumas torradas para colocar em seu prato, mas logo respondeu ao olhar de Lily.

-Uma poção do amor.

E Lily teve que se segurar para não cuspir seu sorvete na cara de sua melhor amiga.

-Marlene, você está louca?

-Não me chame assim, sabe que não gosto que me chamem de Marlene, parece minha mãe brigando comigo quando eu...

Mais Lily a interrompeu mais uma vez, por que simplesmente não passava pela sua cabeça que Marlene fosse capaz de fazer uma poção do amor, não por ela ser péssima em poções, mas pelo fato de Marlene não precisar de poção do amor nenhuma para fazer qualquer garoto se apaixonar por ela.

-Você vai usar isso em alguém? Não pensei que você fosse capaz disso Marlene.

-Já disse para não me chamar de Marlene e não, eu não vou dar isso para ninguém.

Mas Lily não ficou mais aliviada, ela segurou Marlene pelo rosto fazendo a mesma morder o ar ao invés da maça que tinha na mão.

-Como você conseguiu isso? É ilegal Lene, se Filch souber...

-Eu não vou levar uma detenção, por que não fui eu que fiz isso.

Então ela soltou o rosto de Marlene e suspirou um tanto aliviada.

-Não?

-Claro que não, eu peguei de algumas garotas no banheiro feminino, elas queriam dar isso a um dos marotos.

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram e ela sorriu um tanto maliciosa.

-Seria perfeito se dessem isso ao Potter.

-Ouvi meu nome?

As duas garotas se viraram para ver James Potter, um dos marotos, se sentar a mesa da Grifinoria. Lily ficou momentaneamente vermelha, não de vergonha, mas sim irritada pela intromissão dele.

-Você tem a imaginação muito fértil, Potter.

Ela mentiu com vontade de se levantar da mesa e deixá-lo falando sozinho.

-Não seja tão rude Lily – pediu Marlene.

James sorriu ao ver Lily revirar os olhos, então fitou Marlene e logo depois o frasco na mão dela.

-Nunca achei que você precisasse de uma poção do amor Lene.

A garota deixou seus ombros caírem, já cansada de explicar.

-Eu não vou dar isso a _ninguém_.

-Para quê fez então? - Ele perguntou confuso. Ela estava pronta para responder, mas alguém sentou a mesa olhando-os com um tom animado.

-Para quê fez o que?

Marlene se inclinou na mesa, fitando o garoto a sua frente.

-Eu salvei sua pele Sirius.

Ela disse indicando a poção ao lado dela, Sirius a olhou confuso e segundos depois notou que não era uma poção comum, eles haviam aprendido a fazê-la há um mês atrás.

-Me explique essa historia direito, senhorita Mckinnon.

Ela suspirou, então começou a contar a historia.

-Eu estava passando por um dos banheiros femininos há pouco tempo e ouvi algumas garotas conversando, fiquei curiosa e tentei escutar a conversa, foi quando me dei conta que elas estavam falando em dar uma poção do amor a você.

-E como você conseguiu tirar a poção delas?

Marlene deu de ombros mordendo um pedaço da torrada, ainda era cedo e nem todos os professores haviam chegado para tomar o café da manhã.

-Usei meu poder de persuasão.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda incomodada com a presença de James, que havia se sentado ao lado dela para escutar a conversa.

-O que você fez com essas garotas Lene?

-_Bem_, elas não quiseram me escutar – Marlene tirou uma mexa do rosto que a impedia de ver – então apenas usei a velha azaração de impedimento.

Lily duvidava que Marlene tivesse feito apenas isso, mas assentiu e se voltou novamente a olhar James Potter com seu olhar maligno.

-E você vai fazer o que com essa poção?

-Devolver a Slughorn é que não vou, mas não se preocupem que nenhum dos marotos vai estar em perigo enquanto Marlene Mckinnon estiver aqui.

Sirius soltou sua risada canina e todos voltaram a comer. Lily tentou ver pelo lado positivo, pelo menos estava nevando e ela sinceramente amava neve, mas também estava chegando fevereiro e Lily simplesmente não suportava aquele mês do calendário.

Mas ela logo se esqueceu disso quando Marlene a acordou de seus pensamentos, dando um tapa na cara dela.

-Por que fez isso?

-Você me ignora Lily, agressão é um dos melhores jeitos de fazer uma pessoa prestar atenção em você.

Ela revirou os olhos e logo as duas estavam subindo as grandes escadas de Hogwarts em direção a sala de feitiços, primeiro horário com a Cornival. Marlene caminhava ao mesmo tempo em que fazia passarinhos de papel voarem por entre ela e Lily, a garota de cabelos ruivos prestou atenção na varinha de sua melhor amiga e logo depois estava procurando pela sua em seus bolsos e por entre os livros.

-O que foi Lily? Perdeu alguma coisa?

-Não consigo achar minha varinha. – Respondeu ela um tanto decepcionada.

-Deve estar no quarto, eu acho que a vi quando Emmeline me derrubou da cama essa manhã.

Lily sorriu e se separou de Marlene indo em direção ao seu salão comunal. Perguntou-se se Emmeline ainda estaria no dormitório, mas Emme sempre saia logo depois de acordar Marlene.

-Creme de canários!

Exclamou para a mulher gorda que ainda reclamava sobre como os alunos sempre esqueciam suas coisas, não deu muito ouvidos e subiu para seu dormitório, procurou por alguma das garotas, mas o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano estava completamente vazio. Foi até sua cama, olhou entre os lençóis, fitou sua mala, olhou embaixo da cama, revirou seus livros. Sua varinha não estava em lugar nenhum. Será que ela havia esquecido em algum outro lugar? Mas Lily nunca se esquecia de nada! Principalmente sua varinha, era uma aluna aplicada e esquecer um objeto mágico como esse em qualquer lugar era quase que inimaginável.

-Procurando por isso?

Escutou uma voz fina e se virou para olhar a dona dela. Parada a porta estava uma garotinha, de pelo menos nove anos, de cabelos loiros como ouro, completamente cacheados, a pele tão braça quanto a sua e olhos azuis celestes que a olhavam com um tom de malicia e brincadeira. Não, ela não era uma aluna de Hogwarts, a garota não usava uniforme, era nova demais para estar ali e Lily como monitora chefe nunca a havia visto na vida. Mas o mais importante não era se a garotinha não estudava em Hogwarts, o mais importante é que ela segurava a _sua_ varinha e parecia não ter boas intenções.

**N.A:** _Já ouviu aquela história de "deixe uma reviw, salve um autor"? Pois é, espero que alguém tenha apresso pela minha vida. E para quem não se lembra de mim, mudei meu nickname, que antes era Zix Black, ok? Bem, eu estava com saudades de escrever._


	2. Você? Cupido?

-Quem é você?

A garotinha entrou em seu dormitório, o vestido branco balançando e seu olhar avaliando o lugar.

-Quarto interessante – ela disse se sentando em uma das camas, Emmeline a mataria se soubesse que alguém bagunçou a cama dela – Você divide com quem?

Lily suspirou, quem aquela criança imatura pensava quem era?

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

-A minha pergunta é mais interessante – o sorriso travesso mais uma vez – Então?

Lily cruzou os braços, queria esticar seu pé e dá um chute na bunda daquela garota.

-Com minhas amigas, Dorcas, Alice, Emmeline e Marlene.

-Marlene? A garota que estava com a poção do amor hoje cedo?

Lily assentiu se perguntando como ela sabia disso.

-Gosto dela.

-Afinal quem é você?

A garotinha levantou as duas sobrancelhas, por um momento com sua face em plena inocência, que Lily duvidava que fosse real.

-Pensei que soubesse.

Lily negou, então a garotinha se levantou, pigarreou, passou a mão pelo vestido, estendeu os braços e fechou os olhos.

-Eu sou a magnífica, doce, loira, extraordinária, perfeita, hilária, totalmente legal, poderosa, detentora de toda magia do amor, eu sou...

Mas ela não completou sua frase, por que a coruja de Dorcas, Canela, entrou no quarto como uma ave de rapina, fazendo a garotinha cair no chão, com todo o cabelo cacheado sobre o rosto.

-... Cupido.

Essa foi a deixa para Lily poder rir, rir não, na verdade gargalhar.

-Você? Cupido? - mais risos – Cupido acertado por uma coruja?

-Eu odeio essas aves ridículas, elas sempre atrapalham o envio aéreo do amor, temos sempre que mandar as coisas via internet.

A garotinha reclamou, Lily já sabia que estava perdendo uma aula de feitiços, mas não poderia voltar para sua sala sem sua varinha. O que diria ao professor? Que uma garotinha que na verdade é cupido roubou a varinha dela? Paf, ninguém iria acreditar, quer dizer, talvez o Potter, ele sempre acreditava em tudo que ela dizia.

-Você não deveria ser um garoto?

-Olha aqui! – disse a garotinha irritada – Não é por que aqueles gregos malditos acham que cupido é um garoto que eu tenho que ser um.

Lily tentou respirar, soltou uma ultima gargalhada, então olhou atentamente para a garota.

-Você não parece com um cupido.

-Quer que eu fique na forma normal então? Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

A garotinha, ou melhor, cupido, estalou os dedos, fazendo seu vestido branco se transformar em um vestido rosa cheio de corações com uma bolsa em sua cintura também rosa e cheia de corações, o cabelo cacheado e solto estava preso em dois rabos de cavalo com pom pões rosas, também usava botas rosa e segurava duas flechas – prata e dourada - e um arco em sua mão.

-Você pode voltar a outra forma? Por favor?

-Eu avisei.

Logo ela estava normal novamente e Lily ficou surpresa ao ver que ela lhe entregara a sua varinha.

-Então você está do meu lado agora?

-Eu sempre estive ao seu lado – olhar falsamente inocente mais uma vez – agora volte para sua aula, eu estarei aqui quando voltar.

Garotinha autoritária! Lily logo saiu do salão comunal e subiu as escadas para sala de feitiços, eram duas aulas e talvez Flitwick a deixasse entrar.

Pegou metade da primeira aula, o professor de pelo menos 1,00 m a olhou surpreso perguntando se a garota estava bem, fazendo Lily mentir ao disser que estava com um leve mal estar. Emmeline a olhou cética, mas Emme sempre estava cética, então Lily não deu muita atenção.

Alias, como ela diria a suas amigas que cupido estava no quarto dela? Deixou o assunto de lado, ela disse que estaria lá quando Lily voltar, suas amigas a viriam com seus próprios olhos.

Escutou um assobio atrás dela, se virou para ver James Potter sorrindo com um papelzinho na mão dizendo "Mal estar? Eu curo você, meu lírio". Lily revirou os olhos, mais alguns minutos depois, enquanto ela e Marlene praticavam um feitiço, ela _acidentalmente_ acertara no Potter.

-Você não devia ser tão má com ele Lily. – Disse Emmeline enquanto elas saiam da aula de feitiços.

-Não sou má com ele.

Emme levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para trás, Marlene ria e conversava animadamente com Sirius e o resto dos marotos.

-Boa é que não é.

Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez, um antigo abito. E olhou novamente para trás, Marlene era sua melhor amiga, mas isso não impedia a garota de ser amiga de todos, _todos_ mesmo. Os únicos que não passavam pela vista de Lene com bons olhos eram os repugnantes Soncerinos.

-Alias, onde está Dorcas? Não a vi hoje.

Lily não perguntou por Alice, pois sabia que a mesma ficara para trás de mãos dadas com seu namorado, Frank Longbottom. Mas a pequena e doce Dorcas Meadowes, que nunca faltara uma aula sequer, mesmo doente, não aparecera nem por um momento durante a aula.

-Não a vejo dês de manhã.

Disse Emme dando de ombros, então as duas continuaram seu caminho para a aula de poções com a Sonserina nas masmorras. A aula passou rápido e Marlene não tocara mais nenhuma vez no assunto poção do amor, logo elas estavam indo para seu dormitório.

-Preciso mostrar uma coisa para vocês.

Lily disse puxando tanto Marlene quanto Emmeline.

-Mostrar o que Lily?

Emmeline perguntou desconfiada, mas Lily continuou calada as puxando para o dormitório.

-Vocês vão ficar surpresas, estupefatas, incrédulas...

Então ela abriu a porta, lá estava cupido, deitada na cama de Lily – cama completamente desarrumada por sinal.

-Com o que Lily?

Marlene perguntou por trás dela. Olhando diretamente na direção que Lily olhava.

-Vocês não estão vendo?

-Não adianta Lily, elas não conseguem me ver, escutar, sentir, ou qualquer bobagem que seja.

Cupido falou, Lily olhou para suas amigas, mas as duas pareciam tão confusas quanto um sereiano no deserto.

-Por quê?

-Por que o que Lily? – Emme perguntou, mas cupido se levantou e sorriu.

-A um motivo para escolher você Lily... Um motivo que eu ainda não sei qual é, mas não se preocupe, vou tentar não causar muita bagunça.

Então ela sorriu mais uma vez, estalou os dedos e sumiu, como em um passe de mágica... Como um elfo domestico, mas Lily duvidava muito que cupido tivesse alguma coisa haver com elfos domésticos, e Lily nem queria perguntar.

-Do que você está falando, Lily?

Marlene perguntou segurando ela pelos ombros. Lily balançou a cabeça, esquecendo certos pensamentos.

-Não é nada, eu estava apenas brincando com vocês.

Lily sorriu falsamente, mas a expressão confusa no rosto de Marlene e incrédula no de Emmeline mostravam certamente que ela não escaparia de um relatório completo mais tarde.

**N.A:** _só um aviso: reviws fazem milagres! Obrigada a Vick Malfoy, , Laslus e Pumpkin bells por madar reviws, vocês são demais! Ei, alguém estar ansioso para 15 de julho?_


	3. Até parece

A garota de cabelos loiros corria pelos corredores da grande escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, ela carregava os livros juntos ao peito, como se eles pudessem sair voando a qualquer momento e no estado em que ela estava... Dorcas Meadowes não duvidava muito disso.

Sabia que havia passado por dentro de um fantasma quando sentiu como se fosse jogada em uma piscina de nevoa gelada, parou imediatamente e olhando para trás viu o fantasma da Grifinoria olhá-la ultrajado.

-Senhorita! Mais respeito aos fantasmas eu peço! Depois da morte as coisas não são fáceis, sabe?

Dorcas balançou a cabeça um tanto constrangida.

-Desculpe Nick, não foi minha intenção.

-Conte-me o que a faz andar pelos caminhos de Hogwarts com tanta pressa, por favor?

Dorcas olhou para os lados com medo de ser ouvida.

-Você não viu ninguém me seguindo, viu? - ela perguntou ignorando a pergunta do fantasma.

-Oh, não, se está preocupada com Filch, ele está com sua gata maldita nos jardins jovem Dorcas.

Ela sorriu, então acenou rapidamente e olhou para trás.

-Nos vemos depois Nick – e voltou a andar com pressa pelos corredores, logo estava na frente da biblioteca. Olhou de lado para ver se Madame Pince estava ali e infelizmente ela estava. Dorcas suspirou, entrou na biblioteca, correu para longe da bibliotecária, andou pelos corredores, desistiu e saiu.

Como ela poderia se considerar uma Grifinoria? Nem ao menos tinha coragem de pegar um livro! Boba, sim, completamente boba era como ela se sentia agora.

Suspirou, encostada a parede do lado de fora da biblioteca, então ouviu passos, fechou os olhos com medo de ser algum monitor.

Quando os abriu para receber sua resposta, mas felizmente era apenas Remus.

Ou não tão felizmente assim, por que quando o maroto de olhos cor de mel e expressão cansada sorriu, seu coração disparou e suas bochechas imediatamente se tingiram de rosa.

-Está tudo bem Dorcas?

-E... – ela abriu a boca, mas não tinha idéia do que falar – Claro!

Boba, sempre boba.

-Você está vermelha, o que aconteceu?

-E-Eu estou com alguns problemas.

Ela apenas esperava que ele interpretasse da maneira correta.

-Posso ajudar?

-Acho que não – ela suspirou – É melhor eu ir.

Mas ela não foi, por que Remus estava na frente dela e Dorcas não tinha coragem de pedi-lo para sair.

-Ei, não precisa ficar assim, até parece que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada.

Então Dorcas abaixou a cabeça, tentando não corar ainda mais.

-Encontrei um diário velho da minha mãe Remus, quando ela era mais ou menos do terceiro ano. Ela falava de um livro, um livro muito especial...

-E você achou que pudesse encontrá-lo aqui.

Ela levantou a cabeça acenando e Remus sorriu.

-E por que não o pega?

-Por que ele está na seção proibida.

Ela falou isso quase como se fosse Marlene, como se não houvesse problema algum nisso. Remus olhava para ela não espantado, mas sim curioso.

-Você sempre me surpreende Dorcas Meadowes.

E aquela foi a deixa para ela corar intensamente. Remus notando o estado de Dorcas, que era uma das garotas mais tímidas que ele já conhecera, tocou o ombro da garota.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou ajudá-la.

Dorcas levantou a cabeça, crispando os lábios.

-Vai?

-É claro que vou.

A garota sorriu, tirando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto e vendo Remus sorrir para ela, para logo depois sair dali para terminar o seu percurso. Dorcas deixou um sorriso bobo se formar em seu rosto, então segurou os livros mais fortemente e praticamente correu de volta para o salão principal, o almoço já devia ter começado.

-Pode começar a correr Prongs!

Escutou Sirius Black gritando, ficou um tanto espantada quando se sentou a mesa e Lily Evans tinha o rosto completamente molhado de suco de abobora. Lily levantou o rosto, a expressão de ódio em pura fúria, olhou para um James que gargalhava só um pouco distante delas e Dorcas viu Lily fazer sua ultima atitude de misericórdia: sorrir.

Por que logo depois ela tirou a varinha e gritou para todo salão principal ouvir.

-Você quer ver algo engraçado Potter? Vamos ver algo engraçado! – James deveria ter reagido, mas ele foi devagar demais – Tarantallegra!

Então James Potter estava dançando pelo salão como se tivesse algum inseto dentro das calças, até seus próprios amigos estavam rindo. Quando tudo se acalmou – Remus havia encontrado um contra feitiço – as garotas pareceram finalmente notar Dorcas e começar o interrogatório, ela logo começou a comer e tratou de desviar o assunto.

Mas quando elas já estavam no salão comunal da Grifinoria, depois de mais uma grande quantidade de aulas, nenhuma delas a deixou fugir do assunto. Marlene se jogou em um dos sofás, Lily a jogou no chão para se sentar e Emme sentou- se ao lado de Dorcas no outro sofazinho.

-Onde você estava Dorcas Meadowes, hum? - perguntou Emme.

-E nem adianta disfarçar, que se não fosse por a Lily esquentadinha aqui todos iriam notar o quando você estava animadinha.

-Marlene!

Dorcas brigou, Marlene era péssima com palavras e fazia isso exatamente para deixar as pessoas ainda mais constrangidas.

-Só estou expondo os fatos, amor da minha vida.

Lily revirou os olhos e então sorriu.

-Vamos lá, onde estava?

-Fui a biblioteca, só isso.

-E por que não voltou com nenhum livro? - Emmeline sempre observadora.

-Não tinha nenhum livro com que voltar, apenas dei uma olhada nos que estavam lá, ok?

Ela tentou se explicar, mas foi impedida por uma frenética Marlene, que se levantou e bateu as mãos dando pulinhos de alegria.

-Ela estava com Remus! Ai, eu sabia! Ele estava do mesmo jeito que ela quando voltou para o salão principal!

Lily revirou os olhos para a garota, então voltou seu olhar para Dorcas.

-É verdade, Dó?

Dorcas corou, mas assentiu e segundos depois foi abraçada como se fosse a coisa mais fofa no mundo.

Por alguns momentos ela até se sentia a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

**N.A: Reviws colorem o mundo! Que tal pegar deixar de lado seu lápis de cor e vir colorir o mundo comigo? Obrigada a Laslus e a Ericasantosoliveira, vocês são tão fofas**!  
><strong>


End file.
